Brainwashed Love
by kikkie
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke has a plan, something that will make his student finally reach his full potential. And that plan is...love! Yes, sensing Ren's feelings towards Rey, he decides to use her to his advantage to push Ren to his full potential by brainwashing her into believing she is a general of the Order. (Rest of the Summary is inside!) Rated M for Mature audience!


_**Kikkie: Star Wars!**_

 _ **Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke has a plan, something that will make his student finally reach his full potential. And that plan is...love! Yes, sensing Ren's feelings towards Rey, he decides to use her to his advantage to push Ren to his full potential by brainwashing her into believing she is a general of the Order. Now part of the Order, will Rey remember who she is? Will she save the Rebels from the First Order? Will she succumb to the darkside? Or will she prevail? And what of Ren? Read and see!**_

 _ **Rated M for cursing, violence, possible lemon and blood. Also, there might be some spoilers, so those who have not seen Last Jedi I do not suggest reading this.**_

 _ **I do not own anything of Star Wars!**_

* * *

"Do you give in?"

His voice whispered in her ears as the pain surges up her spine. Sending waves of pure torture through each and every one of her nerve. Making her bit her bottom lip in anger as she tries to regain the power to fight him. To save him and bring him back to the light, to rid the world of evil. Or at most but the world back into a balance instead of a constant war of sadness and death.

"Nrg-Nrrg-NO!" Rey shouted through her gritted teeth as the pain surges through her body quicker than her mind could process. Her veins begin to stick out from her arms and legs, pulsing with each pain that went through her body. The male in black armor stared at her as her master tortured her still blood was coming from her gums. She was in pain and could not fight him, she could not fight his master, she was trapped.

"Weak child." His master purred. "A pitiful waste of air. Not even worth this much effort honestly."

His master said before allowing the brunette to fall to the ground. Rey takes a long gasp of air before turning to her stomach. Her body twitches in pain as her fingernails dig into the marble black floor. Leaving nail lines on the floor, she tries to stand up but falls to the ground. Growling in pain louder, she begins to mutter vulgar words that would make a priest's ears bleed. Her veins began to sink back into her skin, only after sending waves of pain into her body and even her brain. Her heart was beating faster than an engine on a speeder in a racing track. Her mind was racing so much the world around her was spinning, making her nausea's.

"Will you kill her?" The male asked. He master looks up from the young woman to his student, Kylo Ren, the grandson of Darth Vader and the nephew of Luke Skywalker. Part of the Skywalker bloodline, this boy had powers beyond any Jedi's wildest dreams. If only he could harness it like his grandfather and uncle did, then he would be the perfect student. Ren's Master's eyes squint a little at the young man. He could sense the young man's energy, he sensed that he was nervous, anxious, and above all afraid for the girl's safety.

"Why?" His master asked as a smirk appears on his face. A thought appeared in his head, or more like an idea. An evil idea, something to make his protege turn into the monster that was his grandfather. It was a risky thought, this woman was no one to control at first. But with time she could bend to their will, become one of them. And when that happens, he could use her unleash his students full potential, just like his grandfather.

"Take her to the holding bay." His master spoke, making his student look up from the brown haired girl that was still on the floor. When the two soldiers in red armor grabbed the young woman by her arms and lifted her up. Dragging her by her feet, a small line of green liquid falls from the side of her mouth as the soldiers drag her limp body away. Once out the room, his student turns his attention back to his master.

"Why keep her alive?" Ren asked.

"She may be of use to us." His master said. "With the rebels in hiding and Luke hidden as well, we need all the allies we can get. By will or force."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Brainwashing. If she won't come willingly, then we will force her to be one of us." His master said. "The has the force, she is one with it like you and I. We must harness the strength she possesses and make her one of us, even if it kills her in the end.

"Understood my lord." His student said before bowing down to his master. The old alien watches the young man exit the room without missing a step. He knew he was going to go see her, and this made him chuckle. Soon he will have two students, but only one will bring him victory.

(Holding Cell)

"How is she?" The student in black asked the medic droid that was scanning the brown-haired girl. She laid on a white tile like bed with a black mattress over it. Her eyes were closed, but the green liquids were still falling down her mouth as her body twitches.

Her clothes were ripped to the point they were considered rags on her body. Covered in dirt and blood, her beautiful features were not as noticeable as they were before. Especially with her hair being loose and sticking to her face because of the sweat and possibly bodily fluids she puked on her way to the medic room.

"The woman's nerve system was damaged, causing signals from the brain to go left and right, but not in the right direction." The droid. "She must go under reconstruction before being put in the cell, or she will die."

"Do it, our Lord wants her to live." The young man said. On cue, Rey head turns to the side and lets out a large gush of greens and small chunks of food out on the bed and floor. The male in black growls in annoyance before the droid started on the young woman's body. Ren stared at her in annoyance because some of her vomit fell on his boot. Making a loud sighing sound of anger, he turns his back to her and proceeded to exit the room. Deep down inside, in that place he never seems to talk to or even listen too, he knew, even if she was unconscious with her nerve system out of control to the point it would try to kill her. She somehow, in some form of way, she knew how to hurt him. And that ticked him off to the point he had to leave the room before causing a scene.

* * *

Kikkie: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
